


Pride

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gay Pride, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Maggie goes to her first Pride with her girlfriend, Claire.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU, Claire and Maggie + Maggie's first time at Pride

Maggie took it in with a sense of wonder: the colorful flags, the exuberant music, heck even the slight scent of weed–it all seemed magical. She’d never seen so many people so happy, so _free_. 

“Hey.” Claire’s voice was accompanied by a soft touch on Maggie’s wrist. “You doing OK? I know this is probably a lot…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Maggie smiled, shifting her hand to lace her fingers with Claire’s. “I’m great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Pride](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187041362377/pairing-claire-x-maggie-setting-maggies-first)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
